Calling in Sick
by InuYashaBaby1
Summary: Angela has caught a bad cold and calls in sick from work. She gets time to refelct on events from "The Tough Man in the Tender Chicken" including her romance with a certain intern. AngelaXWendell


**Calling in Sick**

**A Bones OneShot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Bones. **

**AN: I didn't think that I could do this(or have the time to)-but I did it for fun. So don't yell to me about Hodgins or any of that, because in all honesty I thought this couple was strange. I just wanted to give them a story of their own. Because let's face it, this pairing is just riding on the heels of Hodgela and its gonna sizzle and fry. I think it's kinda cute so I'm going to give it its moment of happiness, okay? Reviews would be appreciated. **

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Her head throbbed when she got up that Monday morning. It felt like someone was smashing it like a jack hammer while she slept. She wrenched her eyelids open and turned to check the clock, just in case she slept through her alarm again. She had. It was 7:30.

Angela groaned and threw up her covers. She crawled out of bed and lazily walked towards the bathroom. She had to stop several times to cough. Yuck.

When she finally made it to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, she finally knew how Sam and Frodo felt when they saw Mordor for the first time, how different it was from the Shire. She looked like shit.

Her brown hair was unruly and frizzy. Her eyes were dull, red and puffy. Her face was flushed and had lost its normal cheer. She was hunched over. Gross.

She was sick, there was no doubt about it. She ached all over, and she struggled to get back to bed. She tucked herself in and picked up the phone from the bedside table.

She pressed the number seven and it dialed Cam's number.

"Dr. Saroyan." Cam's voice said strongly.

"Cam?" Angela cringed when she heard her own voice. It reminded her of what an Art teacher describing the German language had once said: It sounds like someone trying to clean out their garbage disposal with a garden rake.

"Who am I talking to?"

"Angela. I'm gonna have to call in sick."

"Of course. You sound terrible."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow."

"Get some rest."

Angela hung up quickly and let the phone clatter to the floor. She pulled the blankets over her head, enjoying the tickling warmth on her body.

That was when she could think.

There was quite a lot for her to be thinking about as of late; for one her jump out of celibacy.

She just asked him for some money. He gave her all he had. It hadn't been much, only 45 dollars. It wasn't enough to save her piglet (whom she later named Lady Temperance Bray, ironically) but it was more than her best friend had given. More than he had to give.

And it was possibly the best gift she had ever received.

So she jumped.

Maybe she had used Wendell; and so what if she had? She had gotten nothing out of it but a fresh start. A warm hand to hold hers. She knew that like most relationships it wasn't going to last. There was no way it would. Hell, tomorrow she'd go in and tell him that herself.

The truth was she was scared. She felt like a teenager again. And she liked it.

Was it that fear that she'd be rejected?

Or the fear of something greater like a wind you couldn't stop from blowing?

Then again, she hated the movie _The Graduate. _She always thought it was creepy. Since when had she become Mrs. Robinson?

He wasn't that much younger than her, maybe five years. It was still absurd to believe that they could last or be together. She just didn't want to hurt him.

She missed Jack. That much was true. But...Wendell was different.

Jack was rich. Wendell was rich in a different kind of way.

Jack was sweet. Wendell was sweet in a different kind of way.

Jack was attractive. Wendell was attractive in a different kind of way.

As different as the two were, they had their similarities.

Jack was good in bed. Wendell was good in bed.

Jack was smart. Wendell was smart.

Jack was perfect. Wendell was perfect.

Angela sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them and the room was dark. She pulled the covers from over her bed and checked the clock. It was 6:45 in the afternoon. She remembered her college days. She laughed inwardly. It would have ached too much for her to laugh normally.

She noticed her cell phone and picked it up to see if there were any missed texts or calls. There were seven.

One was from Booth, wondering if she was okay, as well as one from Jack.

There were two from Brennan, both asking her if she were okay.

There were four from Wendell.

"_dr. s said u were sick, u ok?"_

"_thinking of u and hopin' u r feeling better"_

"_r u feeling better?"_

"_that's it. Im bringing u over soup."_

She smiled at the texts. They were sweet and sugar coated. She loved them.

There was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" She called weakly, silently hoping for one voice.

"It's Wendell, Angela. Is the door open?" His voice called through the door.

"There's a key under the mat." She called and there was a slight rummaging before she finally heard the door open. Wendell carried a brown bag from the local organic market. He dropped it on her counter and walked through her living room and round the bedroom. She smiled when she saw him.

He was wearing a tee shirt that fitted him perfectly and ripped blue jeans. He smiled and sat on the corner of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm okay, better now that you're here." She said, hoping that her corniness wouldn't wash over him. It didn't and he leaned down and kissed her. She loved his kisses, if not other things about him. "Wait Wendell-"

"Hmm?" He replied.

"You don't wanna get sick." She replied.

"Don't worry, I got my H1N1 spray on the way here." He put his hand on her forehead. "God you are burning _up_."

He stood up and went into the bathroom, returning with a glass of water and two Ibuprofen tablets. She took them quickly and smiled.

"Well, I've gotta start making the soup."

"What type of soup?"

"Well..." He looked away, kind of embarrassed. "I figured you wouldn't want chicken noodle soup. But I figured, that you'd get the same effect from tofu and vegetable stock, right?"

She kissed him and he smiled into it.

"Do you want the soup or not?" He asked.

"Can I have an appetizer first, Dr.?" She bit her lip seductively.

"Of course you may." Wendell said pulling himself under her blankets.

Looking into his big, blue eyes she realized something. They were a different shade than Jack's. Jack's were piercing and sharp. Wendell's were soft like a breach breeze. In that instant, Angela realized something.

She loved an intern.

**-The End-**

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
